


sunlight

by elibe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, lyn has TWO hands, no beta we die like Glenn, so do florina and ninian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elibe/pseuds/elibe
Summary: Florina is the shy blooms of crocuses peeking up from thawed soil. Ninian is the ice that preserves them, that keeps them safe and ageless until it is their time to flower.





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense: i am lesbian
> 
> heavily based off of sunlight by hozier! just wanted to write something soft for once
> 
> my twitter is lesbolyn if you want to yell at me

Ninian is a paradox.

She’s icy, cool to the touch, yet her warm heart has thawed her from the inside. The scattered scales under Ninian’s eyes glint like deadly-sharp diamonds when the light catches them the right way. 

Her aqua-blue robes fall and furl around her like lotus petals, framing her graceful figure in just the right way. The way Ninian moves is ethereal — every step she takes is thoughtfully planned and executed — on and off the battlefield. The soft jingle of her adornments accompany her otherwise-silent footfalls.

Her curtained hair hangs like icicles down her back; a slight curve at its ends offsets its frozen nature. It’s so, so soft (Lyn knows this more than most). She braids the dragon’s tresses after they bathe, before they battle, while they share a hearty meal with the army, even idly under the careful watch of the moon and stars. Lyn wonders what Ninian uses to make it so perfect, but she figures it’s one of the perks of having the virility of a manakete.

No dancer had ever charmed her like Ninian has. Lyn feels like a bolt of adrenaline has cut through all prior fatigue when Ninian flutters around her like a moth to a flickering candle. The flames of Lyn’s heart burn and smolder in the moth’s presence, although she dares not get too close. Fire melts ice, after all.

Lyn reckons that she and Ninian are like her twin blades, Sol and Mani Katti, sun and moon. Ninian’s glow is unmatched by even the most powerful light mages, Her’s is crystalline and illuminating with no blinding haze. The swordswoman knows in her heart of hearts that she has never known clarity before she had looked into Ninian’s eyes.

Florina is the wind of the plains.

If Ninian and Lyn are the moon and sun, Florina is a star; a small, flitting, all-encompassing lantern-light. Florina radiates soft, shy love with every movement she makes: the tilt of her head, the weight of her hand on Lyn’s back, the strands of lilac hair that tickle Lyn’s cheek.

Florina is her guiding light. Florina treads a path and Lyn is helpless but to follow it. Her arms are soft and gentle. She shakes when Lyn holds her hand and her heart beats like a hummingbird’s wings.

Florina is a menace on the battlefield — a nightmare in white. She hails from the heavens, gliding down on her winged steed, a rare fire in her eyes, and Lyn thinks she looks like a goddess. Florina’s clear green gaze is justice and the point of her spear is merely its catalyst. She is nearly as fast as Lyn, darting across the skies — a beautiful, deadly omen.

Lyn is proud that she is one of the few people that Florina trusts enough to allow past her metaphorical boundaries. Florina’s trust is a precious pearl; it’s a carefully-hidden gift not given often, but given with care. The pegasus knight doesn’t need Lyn’s protection, but she is reminded how willingly she’s ready to give it to Florina when she giggles sweet as nectar.

Lyn loves Florina like she is the spring, and Ninian like the winter. Florina is the shy blooms of crocuses peeking up from thawed soil. Ninian is the ice that preserves them, that keeps them safe and ageless until it is their time to flower. Lyn coaxes Florina into the warmth and bathes in Ninian’s cold. She holds their hands and together they burn and freeze until the two feelings are interchangeable. 

Florina makes Ninian a crown of white lilies and Lyn swears that the petals frost when they reach the tresses of Ninian’s hair. She wonders if the petals would snap off if either of them tried to take it from her.

Lyn is bound to Ninian by frosted morning dew and Florina by twining vines of soft, lilac flowers. The Earth Mother had never seemed so sweet.

  



End file.
